Gostos Semelhantes
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Eles gostavam do mesmo tipo.


**Disclaimer: **Não me pertecem!

**Gostos semelhantes**

Ela estava definitivamente bêbada. Muito bêbada, muito mais do que poderia estar, mas bem menos do que gostaria. Minako virou o copo desajeitadamente, tentando capturar a última gota dentro do recipiente. Eles estavam todos ali. As senhis, o príncipe, a princesa e os shitennous... A garota não estava mais prestando atenção as pessoas na _boite_, não estava notando qualquer olhar dirigido a ela. A única coisa com que ela se importava era que ele não a queria.

Minako bufou de irritação. Em todas as suas existências, nunca tinha sido rejeitada, muito menos por _ele_! Pelo líder dos Shitennous! Ela lançou o olhar em direção dele, do outro lado do lugar. Ele parecia desconfortável naquele lugar, mas estava ali porque Mamoru queria e aquilo irritava Minako mais do que tudo: ele fazia as vontades de Mamoru, mas para ela nem um olhar ele lançava.

"Noite difícil, é?" – Zoicite comentou com um tom que beirava a displicência, Minako sentiu ganas de socar ele até sangrar. Ela sempre tinha vontades violentas acerca do mais jovem shitennou.

"Vai ver se eu estou na esquina!" – Minako murmurou enchendo o copo mais uma vez.

"Não preciso, você está aqui bem na minha frente, infelizmente, devo acrescentar." – ele comentou lentamente, saboreando as palavras um pouco depois tomar a própria bebida.

"Se você não gosta tanto assim da minha presença, por que ainda está aqui?" – Minako perguntou sem se importar com o evidente desgosto dele.

"Minhas opções estão limitadas... Este lugar é barulhento, cheio de gente e absurdamente entediante." – ele respondeu enquanto deixava os olhos percorrem pelo lugar sem esconder uma ruguinha de depreciação a tudo e a todos – "Aqui é o lugar menos desagradável que encontrei."

"Vou considerar isto como um quase elogio." – Minako murmurou sem muito entusiasmo.

"Não disse que a sua presença é menos desagradável." – ele responde imediatamente.

"Mas eu estou aqui, logo a minha radiante presença tem participação!" – Minako respondeu com um olhar de genialidade.

"Francamente, não entendo como as pessoas te aguentam." – ele comentou apoiando um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa e se inclinando um pouco para ela.

"Não aguentam, não é?" – Minako respondeu com um sorriso suave que não representava de forma alguma o humor dela.

"Hmm?" – Ziocite se inclinou mais em direção a ela, como se tentasse ouvir melhor o que ela dizia – "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que as pessoas não me aguentam, Zio-Zio!" – Minako respondeu com a calma que se usa com crianças – "Eu estou aqui sozinha porque ninguém me aguenta..."

"Devo relacionar este seu comportamento ao Kuzinte?" – ele perguntou cuidadosamente, analisando a expressão dela que, apesar do que ele esperava, estava mais plácida a cada instante.

"Que comportamento?" – Minako perguntou depois de beber mais um pouco pelo canudinho.

"Auto destrutivo, eu diria..." – ele respondeu puxando o copo das mãos dela sem encontrar qualquer resistência a isto.

"Não estou me destruindo..." – Minako começou a argumentar e parou no meio da frase – "Ah... Estou sim, aos poucos. Me devolva minha bebida!"

"Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente..." – ele falou bebendo a bebida dela diante do olhar revoltado da garota.

"Desde quando você se preocupa comigo?" – Minako perguntou enquanto procurava uma forma de arrumar outra bebida. Não seria difícil arrumar alguém que estivesse disposto a pagar uma bebida para ela – "Eu vou pedir para aquele cara ali me pagar outra bebida."

Ziocite levou o olhar vagarosamente para onde ela apontava e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação.

"Não vá mexer com o velhote, Minako." – ele murmurou entregando o copo para ela – "Apesar de que ele tem cara de pervertido... Ia te pagar muito mais do que uma bebida."

Minako pegou o copo sem se importar com o comentário dele e muito menos com os micróbios que ele poderia deixar no copo ao beber. Não estava se importando muito com as coisas.

"Me diz uma coisa, Ziocite..." – ela começou depois de dar um longo gole na bebida – "Por que o Kunzite não me quer?"

"Quem disse que ele não te quer?" – Ziocite levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ela enquanto falava.

"Ele mesmo, oras!" – Minako respondeu sacudindo a mão e derrubando parte da bebida na mesa – "Ops..."

"Eu duvido muito que ele tenha falado isso." – o rapaz comentou pegando o copo dela e enchendo de novo.

"Falou corporalmente, entende?" – ela falou depois de agradecer a ele com um aceno – "Ele... Não gosta de mim."

"Não fale asneiras!" – Ziocite retrucou enchendo o próprio copo e bebendo-o quase todo – "Esqueceu que ele é avesso a demonstrações afetivas de qualquer forma?"

"Ele era assim com você também?" – Minako perguntou olhando para o próprio copo.

Por um momento, Ziocite tentou recapitular toda a conversa para ter certeza do que ela tinha perguntado a ele. Sim, foi aquilo que ele tinha ouvido. Minako deveria estar mais bêbada do que ele imaginava, porque em sã consciência ela jamais levantaria esse assunto em uma conversa, muito menos com ele.

"Hmm... O que?" – ele tentou ganhar tempo.

"Você ouviu muito bem, Ziocite..." – Minako resmungou coçando os olhos – "Quando vocês estavam juntos, eu sei que vocês tiveram um relacionamento... É isso? O Kunzite não gosta mais de mulheres? Nossa... Será que eu sou tão ruim assim que ele prefere ficar com outro homem? Vocês ainda estão juntos, é?"

"Não estamos juntos." – Ziocite se limitou a responder.

"Ele está com outro cara, é?" – Minako perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Como eu vou saber?" – Ziocite retrucou bebendo toda a bebida do seu copo.

"Vocês já foram amantes, oras!" – ela falou usando toda a lógica que conseguia em sua embriaguez.

"Você também foi amante dele até onde eu me lembre." – Ziocite comentou com um sorrisinho que deixaria qualquer outra pessoa corada.

"Mas você é o cara que ficou com ele, então sabe mais das coisas..." – Minako tentou argumentar, mas até ela sabia que as palavras não faziam muito sentido – "Ele não me ama..."

Minako estava quase aos prantos e Ziocite não tinha ideia de como agir.

"Você está realmente bêbada." – ele disse por fim.

"Eu sei disso!" – Minako disse com uma fungada, ela estava prestes a cair no choro – "Me conta uma coisa que eu não sei! Tipo... Tipo, como fazer o Kunzite me amar!"

"Ooouhh! Controle-se, mulher!" – Ziocite levantou as mãos para o ar – "Eu não sei dessas coisas!"

"Claro que sabe, foi para cama com ele!"

"Você também! Quanto tempo vamos ficar nesse ciclo vicioso?"

Minako olhou emburrada para ele e decidiu que não ia mais chorar. E não ia mais beber. E não conseguiu saber o porquê estava ali também.

"Ele é um idiota." – falou por fim com um convicção clara.

"Sim, ele é." – Ziocite concordou com ela sem nem pensar muito sobre o assunto.

"Estamos de acordo nisso?" – Minako se virou para ele.

"Acho que você vai concordar comigo se eu falar que ele beija bem..." – o rapaz começou a falar e olhou para ela – "Mas no momento você quer bater ele, certo?"

"Muito." – Minako respondeu separando as sílabas de forma exagerada – "Ou falar mal de tudo... Mas é difícil falar mal dele."

"Sim, ele é bonito demais para isto." – Ziocite murmurou olhando para o outro lado – "Mas ele se acha demais..."

"Ô, e como! O cara se acha a última bolacha do pacote!" – Minako comentou abertamente.

"Mas a última bolacha não é aquela toda quebrada?" – Ziocite olhou para ela sem entender.

"Meu amigo," – ela colocou a mão no braço dele e continuou a falar – "até quebrado, ele vai se achar a melhor coisa do mundo!"

Os dois começaram a rir histericamente. A conversa era absurda, o assunto mais ainda e os dois nem se gostavam. Mas mesmo assim, eles estavam ali sentados conversando aquelas coisas. Mamoru olhou aquela cena de longe e se preocupou ao ver o quão próximo os dois estavam: aquilo poderia ser o principio de uma briga épica. Sem os outros notarem se aproximou da mesa e conseguiu ouvir os dois gargalhando. Muito estranho.

"Err... Tudo bem aqui?" – Mamoru perguntou com cuidado.

"Sim, eu estou bêbada." – Minako respondeu com jovialidade – "Ele também. Deve ser por isso que a gente está se entendendo, né?"

Minako deu um tapinha no braço de Ziocite que apenas sorria mais e mais.

"Vocês... Se entendendo?" – Mamoru estava realmente preocupado.

"Claro, né..." – Minako começou a falar e começou a rir – " A gente tem coisas em comum."

"Ah, claro!" – Ziocite falou sorrindo – "Gostos muito semelhantes."

Minako o encarou por alguns segundos e começou a gargalhar escandalosamente sendo acompanhada por Ziocite. Mamoru tinha uma leve noção do que aquilo significava e ficou mais estarrecido ainda com o comportamento dos dois.

"Sim, a gente gosta do mesmo tipo!" – Minako comentou finalmente com um sorriso bobo.

**Nota da autora:** Fanfiction absurda, eu sei... Mas, a ideia veio e eu pus no papel.


End file.
